Crystal of Knowledge (User:Nicholsy)
The Crystal of Knowledge was a sphere shaped Kryptonian crystal used to create the Fortress of Solitude. It contained all the knowledge of the planet Krypton and was gaurded for millions of years by the House of El. History Creation When humanoid Kryptonian's took dominance over Krypton, they began to evolutionise rapidly becoming one of the most advanced races in the universe and created a super crystal that would record all of their knowledge and technology in case of any attack on Krypton and could take it to another planet and start Krypton again. The House of El were entrusted with guarding the Crystal of Knowledge being the ones who would take the crystal if they had to evactuate Krypton and each generation kept watch over the crystal. Brainiac's thirst The Crystal lay in the centre of Kandor City for a million years watched over by the House of El continually collected the data of Kryptonians. When Jor-El II created Brainiac a super computer created from a saved piece of Coluan technology, it was implanted into the core programming of all of Krypton's computer systems effectively running the planet. Brainiac's system's them became too clever for the programming that Jor-El programmed and Brainiac began seeking unlimited knowledge reverting back to its Coluan instincts. It then began draining the Crystal of its knowledge slowly so that nobody, in particular Jor-El would notice. Jor-El however, did notice when searching through archives and found massive data gaps. He then told the Science Council who dismissed his theory and using the right of the Crystal's protector, he replaced it with a fake crystal. he then travelled to earth via Boom Tube and arrived on the Kent Farm. He met with the great grandfather of Jonathan Kent and asked him to protect the Crystal. He returned to Krypton and afer the war with General Zod was over, Brainiac decided he needed to widen his knowledge and hijacked a satelite and reprogrammed it and then reversed the crystal technology in the city of Kandor and shrunk the city, with the people still in it believing he had taken the crystal with him. He then removed himself from all systems on Krypton and uploaded himself to the satelite and left for other worlds, leaving Krypton to explode as Brainiac wasn't there to control the planet's unstable core. Brainiac then realised that the crystal was a fake and Krypton exploded. Brainiac then began searching the universe for crystal. Building the Fortress After Jor-El sent his son Kal-El to earth, he was given the crystal by Jonathan Kent and travelled to the arctic under instructiosn from a programme Jor-El created into the crystal when swapping the real with the fake. Kal-El then threw the crystal onto a frozen lake and it automatically built the Fortress of Solitude. Kal-El entered the Fortress and began to learn his origin and learn how to control his powers under guidance from Jor-El before he began his destiny and protecting earth. Brainiac found his way to earth and began his search for the crystal. Category:Nicholsy Category:Kryptonian